A Little Too Not Over You
by blueties15
Summary: It was a snowy day and Gil was contemplating on what Liz said to him not long ago. But when he hears crying out of no where, he finds Liz almost bawling her eyes out. What's gotten into Liz? And why's she out in the cold? Oneshot PruHun. Based on a video on youtube.


**A/N: Ok this was going to be for my Narrative Word splash for the end of the first quarter but it seemed too cheesy for my liking. And I ended half way because I hate writing. I'm a more typing person. Anyways, I really like this and I hope you do too. And for anyone who's following "Not-so-Dear America," don't expect an update for a bit because school and writing for fun don't mix.**

**Based off of this video: watch?v=9boRXWcJQP0&list=PLDE9EA1B5A38DAA6A&index=8&feature=plpp_video**

* * *

"Gilbert, I'm sorry," egged a girl with long beautiful brown hair. "I'm getting married.

"Yeah… I know," replied an albino with a heavy sigh of 'I couldn't care less'.

_STUPID! _thought Gil as he remembered the final words from his best friend. _Why the heck would I just rub it off like that?! _It was true! That couldn't care less attitude was a major regret big time on his part. He kicked a pebble down the snowy sidewalk.

It made no sense why Liz would rather bit a boring book worm like Rodney. He is "highly educated" as some might say, book smart. But all Gil saw in this guy was a brown haired four eyes stealing his best friend away from him. How could you reject an audacious, daring, and free-willed Gilbert? Because apparently Rodney was _rich._ Gil cringed at that word 'rich.'

"Because he can support me," echoed Liz's comeback in his head. Gil almost exploded with rage outside in the freezing cold winter, but instead held it in. So he kicked a pile of snow and ice into the road creating a brownish slush of snow and water.

As Gil continues down the sidewalk, he hears muffled crying nearby. His ears perked up as he follows the depressing sound. Just around the corner was the all too familiar brown hair traitor Liz. But Gil couldn't call her a traitor. Not just yet.

But Gil's sensed automatically went on red alert as he approached the crying girl. Did Rodney make second thoughts? Did he cheat? Then one of the worst possible thoughts popped into his head: What if it was all a joke, a mere prank, done on Liz?

"L-Liz?" stumbled Gil, "Why are you crying?" Liz snapped her head p, whipping the fresh tears from her pale face immediately.

"N-nothing Gil!" she said trying to hide the constant sniffling. "Everything's hunky dory!" Gil raised an eyebrow. Like he'd believe that. He knew Liz like the back of his hand and his hand says "something's totally wrong."

"Oh really?" he began. "The tears and red nose speak otherwise." Liz was in no mood for joking though and turned her head rudely away from Gil. Gil was taken aback a little but he continued to get the answer out of her.

"Liz, just tell me what's wrong. Did Rodney do something?" Gil's fists slightly tightened inside his snow jacket.

"No. Rodney has nothing to do with this."

"Then tell me what's wrong. Apparently Rodney's not as important as I thought if he doesn't know about this."

Liz's eyes faced Gil, red and puffy. "S-shut up," she replied playfully. Gil slightly smiled, seeing that his friend was able to at least joke a bit. But Liz fell on her knees crying again. Gil knelt down next to her, rubbing her arms for her to warm up and for comfort.

"Liz…," Gil egged more. The brunette looked up at the albino with confused eyes. No words can explain what was running through her mind right now. But she spoke anyways.

"I-I can't marry Rodney," she began. A small firework of hope burst inside of Gil as he heard those words. But he kept his listening face on.

"W-why?" he asked.

"Because, love is patient, caring, and understanding." She looked into her friend's red soft eyes. "And I'm still in love with you."

Now everything was going a little too fast for Gilbert to comprehend. Liz still likes him? Wait she said love. So she still _loves_ him?! So Rodney's no more? Rodney's out of the equation right? But all Gil could do on the outside was simply smile. Yeah, just smile.

"Well then," he began. "Why don't we just run away together?" He offered a hand to his lovely friend. Liz smiled back and took his hand.

"Yeah, I'd love to run away from you." Gil helped her up, then was embraced in a giant hug from Liz. He could feel the warmth of her body, her sniffling from her chest and shoulders. Gil just wished this lasted forever. It was perfect: the snow, the hug, the ditching Rodney, everything!

"Well let's get started shall we?" she bantered and grabbed Gil's hand, dragging him behind her as she took off.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Gil gleefully as the couple ran down the snowy sidewalk, leaving their foot prints behind as the only evidence that they were there.


End file.
